FOUND YOU
by BlueRoll14
Summary: Aku benci cinta, tapi aku juga ingin cinta hadir disisiku. Apakah mungkin orang sepertiku bisa menemukannya? Aku takut semua mimpi burukku menjadi kenyataan dan impian menjadi kosong belaka..
1. OH, TRAIN!

**Konichiwaa! Konichiwaaa! Konichowaaaaa! #dibekep**

**BLUE-chan hadir lagi nihh**

**UPDATE!**

**Ini chapter satu... BLUE ngucapin selamat membaca yaaa...**

**Pisss ^^v**

**Title : Found you!**

- **Genre : Romance, Angst, Humor (sedikit)**

- **Pairing : Naruto U & Hinata H. beserta karakter lain nantinya**

**- Disclaimer: Semua karakter disini milik Masashi oke? Bukan Blue :p**

"Hinata! Sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ terus. Ayo temani aku!" tarik temanku yang berkuncir satu itu.

"Ino, berapa kali aku harus bilang? Aku malas di kafe ini," dengusku pelan.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, teman pirangku ini selalu saja masuk ke kafe dekat kampus. Ya, walaupun memang tempatnya nyaman dan menunya… well, sudah bagus untuk harga murah. Lagipula kami hanya mahasiswa, harus bisa mengatur uang sendiri. Kalau tidak, bisa saja tengah bulan tidak makan. Maaf, kalau kesannya berlebihan, tapi itulah kenyataan. Kalian yang sedang merasakan atau pernah kuliah pasti mengerti.

"Ayolahhh, hina-chann! C'mon, please?" bujuk Ino masih menarik diriku.

"Hah, uangku mau habis. Jangan begitu, aku tidak mau minta uang ke Otou-san. Hanabi juga butuh uang untuk biaya sekolahnya," jelasku panjang lebar, berharap diriku bisa lepas darinya.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jahat, aku hanya minta ditemani saja. Kamu tidak usah beli juga tidak apa-apa kan? Apa jangan jangan… Sifat malumu muncul lagi ya?"

Mendengar itu, hatiku mendadak sakit. Pikiranku langsung terbang kembali ke masa gelap itu. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku pucat. Mataku melihat bukan Ino lagi yang didepanku, tapi…_ dirinya_. Dia tersenyum dihadapanku seakan-akan dia polos dan tidak bersalah dihadapanku. Tangannya yang kekar, kulitnya yang putih, rambut hitamnya yang selalu mempesona. Aku ingin sekali berteriak kepadanya, waktu itu. Sayangnya, aku terlalu malu untuk mengekspresikan semua emosiku. Senang, sedih, sakitnya bagaimana dia mempermainkan wanita sebagai boneka mainan. Apakah dia tidak mengerti bahwa aku disini sangat menyayanginya? Dia seharusnya tahu! Hanya orang bodoh saja yang pasti tahu! Aku benci dirinya. Sejak saat itu, aku mengubah hidupku. Orang-orang disekitarku hanya melihat luarku saja. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa Hinata adalah orang yang baik, ramah, pintar rata-rata, berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan sekarang dia lebih ceria serta pemberani daripada dulu. Bahkan, terkadang aku tertawa pilu di hati mendengar mereka. Seakan-akan, perkataan itu tidak ada nilainya. Aku jamin, mereka tidak mau mengetahui bagaimana rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Orang terlalu sibuk dengan masalahnya sendiri.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Kau ini kenapa sih? Kupanggil berapa kali tidak ada respon!" teriak Ino histeris. Dalam sekejap, aku terbangun dari lamunanku. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan ketakutan. Terpaksa aku hanya tersenyum renyah serta memberikan tatapan 'aku-tidak-apa-apa'.

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu capek hari ini. Aku ingin pulang," sahutku pelan.

"Iya, kau harus pulang. Aku ajak teman lain saja. Kalau sakit, istirahat. Jangan dipaksakan. Aku mengenalmu dari dulu semenjak kita sekolah. Aku tahu betapa keras kepalanya dirimu jika menginginkan sesuatu. Telpon aku jika kau butuh sesuatu, okay? Jaa!"

Aku memberikan senyum termanisku kepadanya. Aku langsung melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Ino. Dia memang wanita yang baik, walaupun terkadang cerewet. Dulu, kami tidak terlalu dekat karena dia lebih sering bergaul dengan Sakura. Dia terkenal dengan rambutnya berwarna pink mirip bunga sakura. Kuakui otaknya sangat jenius. Buktinya saja, dia bisa mendapat beasiswa keluar negeri. Sedangkan kami hanya bisa mendapat universitas di Tokyo. Takdir orang memang berbeda-beda.

'_Udaranya dingin sekali'_ keluhku dalam hati.

Musim gugur tahun ini memang beda dari biasanya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa badanku dingin sampai menggigil. Padahal aku sudah memakai baju berlapis empat. Pakaian sebanyak itu harusnya dipakai saat turun salju. Namun, daripada aku meninggal beku di jalan? Apa daya, aku juga tidak ingin merepotkan semua orang. Lebih baik jaga kesehatan daripada jatuh sakit.

Aku berjalan ke kereta bawah tanah. Kalau dihitung-hitung, jarak antara stasiun dengan apartemenku cukup jauh. Tapi, aku lebih senang naik kereta dibandingkan bus. Karena aku lebih bisa menghapal peta kereta. Bagiku jalurnya lebih mudah dibaca. Aku tidak perlu ambil pusing karena hilang arah. Sekilas, sempat teringat wajah khawatir Ino untukku. Semenjak aku masuk di tahun terakhir kuliah, pikiranku sering kacau. Bayangan kenangan burukku sering bermunculan. Mungkin karena aku stress dengan persiapan ujian akhir. _Mungkin saja…._

Kereta yang kutunggu datang. Tidak butuh banyak waktu, aku melesat ke dalamnya dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Ini bukan jam kerja sehingga kereta terlihat sepi. Anak muda saja jarang, kebanyakan orang tua. Orang kantoran saja hanya dua atau tiga orang. Suasananya sangat hening bisa membuat semua penumpang tertidur. Aku harus bisa menahan hasrat ngantukku karena dalam dua kali perhentian sudah harus turun.

Perhentian pertama, ada anak kecil rewel yang masuk bersama ibunya. Anak itu menangis kecil karena tidak diijinkan ibunya memakan permen. Sontak, aku tersenyum kecil mengingat bagaimana Oka-san dulu selalu saja adil dalam membagi makanan untuk kami berdua. Di pintu lain, ada juga pria berjas dengan membawa koper bersama teman-temannya. Mereka berbincang-bincang sangat keras, mengganggu sekali.

"Permisi, apakah disini ada orang?"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara lelaki di kananku. Aku tidak memperhatikan bagaimana dia bisa sampai dekat tempat dudukku, "Oh, te-tentu saja. Silahkan."

"Hehehe, aku mengagetkanmu ya? Maaf, aku pikir ada orang. Soalnya, tasmu ditaruh di kursi ini," jelasnya sambil menggaruk rambut kuningnya.

"Ah, tidak ada orang kok. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku menaruh tasku sembarangan." Langsung aku berdiri dan mengambil tasku.

Saat pria itu mau duduk, kereta mulai berjalan sangat cepat. Kakiku tidak bisa menahan badanku untuk berdiri tegak. Lelaki itu langsung memegang tanganku untuk menjaga keseimbanganku. Dia berkata hati-hati dengan keras. Aku tidak menggubrisnya, memegang tangannya erat. Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa berdiri tegak. Akhirnya, aku terjatuh di hadapannya dan tanpa aku tahu..

_Bibir kami bersentuhan… _

**TBC**

**Akhirrrnyyyaaaaa Chapter 1 kelarrrr~**

**Gimana readers? Terlalu pendek ga? Nanti chapter 2 aku buat panjang deh **

**Kasih komen ya :3**

** Perlu banget buat tambahan2**

**Arigatouuu xD**


	2. UNEASY FEELINGS

Previously,

_Saat pria itu mau duduk, kereta mulai berjalan sangat cepat. Kakiku tidak bisa menahan badanku untuk berdiri tegak. Lelaki itu langsung memegang tanganku untuk menjaga keseimbanganku. Dia berkata hati-hati dengan keras. Aku tidak menggubrisnya, memegang tangannya erat. Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa berdiri tegak. Akhirnya, aku terjatuh di hadapannya dan tanpa aku tahu.._

_Bibir kami bersentuhan… _

**Title : Found you!**

**- Genre : Romance, Angst, Humor (a little)**

**- Pairing : Naruto U & Hinata H. (MAIN)**

**- Disclaimer: Semua karakter disini milik Kk Masashi^^**

Telingaku sudah lelah dipakai untuk mendengar suara si maniak itu. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan bahwa aku ingin barangku kembali. Namun, tetap saja dia hanya tertawa seakan-akan mengejekku karena aku terlalu lemah berargumen dengan dirinya. Saking sebalnya, aku tidak bisa duduk di kursi lebih dari tiga detik saja. Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menginjak cengirannya itu. Dia pikir ini lucu? Tch! Jika memang begitu, tidak sedikit pun aku akan menaikkan bibirku apalagi menunjukkan gigiku dengan berpikir itu SANGAT LUCU.

"Kenapa diam, Hinata? Kau ingin buku sketsamu kembali kan?" tanya pria menyebalkan itu. Aku bisa merasakan dia pasti sedang menahan tawa disana.

"Iya, aku mau. Aku bersumpah aku akan mengambilnya!" ketusku.

"Wew nona, bermain sumpah itu tidak boleh. Jangan seperti itu, lagipula ini salahmu lo. Kau menciumku di kereta. Sebagai perempuan, kau memang punya nyali yang besar."

"Tidak, tidak dan tidak! Sudah kubilang berapa kali, aku tidak mencium bibirmu! Itu hanya kecelakaan kecil. Dan juga, kita tidak berciuman. Yang tadi itu hanya bersentuhan bibir. Kuulangi, BER-SEN-TU-HAN BI-BIR-!"

_Flashback on…._

"_Aaahhh!" _

_Mata pria itu melebar melihatku. Jemari panjangnya memegang bibirnya. Ini sangat memalukan. Bagaimana bisa kami saling berciu- maksudku bersentuhan bibir?! Aku saja tidak mengenal dirinya. Dan yang parah, itu ciuman PERTAMAKU._

"_Wah, kau terpesona denganku ya sampai-sampai kau takut bibirku diambil wanita lain?" pria kuning itu tersenyum jahil dengan mengangkat alisnya. Mata biru sapphire-nya benar-benar membuatku muak. _

"_SIALAN KAUUU!" teriakku kembali. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitarku. Otakku sudah menunjukkan titik didihnya terhadap lelaki dihadapanku ini. Berani-beraninya dia menggodaku! Langsung, tanganku merogoh dan mengambil benda apa saja yang bisa dipakai untuk memukulnya._

"_Rasakan ini! Hiyahh!" racauku tidak jelas._

_BUK! _

"_AW!"_

"_KURANG AJAR!"_

_BUK! BUK!_

"_AHH! Tunggu du-"_

_BUK! BUK! BUK!_

"_Aduhh.. Jangan! Ahh"_

"_GRR.. KAU MENGAMBIL CIUMAN PERTAMAKU MANIAK!"_

_BUK! BUK! BUK! BUK! BUK! BUK!_

"_Hei hei, aduh sakit! Sebentar-"_

_Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku, "Kau.. Huff.. Menye Huff.. Huff… Balkan.. Huff.."_

"_Salah sendiri memukulku. Lagian juga, ini salahmu! Kenapa aku yang dipukul?" protesnya. Emosiku kembali naik. _

"_Salahku? Ini SALAHKU? Hah, siapa yang mengatakan ini SALAHKU? Kau yang SALAH, bodoh! Kau harusnya menyingkirkan wajahmu dariku. Kalau kau lakukan itu, pasti kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi!" geramku kembali memukulnya. Dia menyilangkan tangannya, melindungi kepalanya. Dia berteriak kesakitan (tapi tidak sakit seperti dipukul preman -_-, kekuatan wanita pasti lebih lemah) namun aku berusaha menghiraukannya. Harusnya first kiss dilakukan dengan orang yang saling mencintai, bukan seperti ini! _

"_Tunggu dulu!" sahutnya sambil menahanku. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri darinya, tapi usahaku sia-sia. Dia terlalu kuat, "Aku menolongmu supaya tidak jatuh, mestinya kau berterima kasih padaku. Kau yang menciumku."_

_Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan kendaraan yang kutumpangi berhenti perlahan-lahan. Lebih baik, aku mundur saja. Susah berbicara dengan orang gila itu. Aku merasa jijik dengan benda yang kupakai, aku langsung melemparnya ke pemuda itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Tanpa melihat ke belakang, aku berlari secepat kilat ke apartemenku. Masa bodoh dengan dirinya!_

_Flashback off…_

"Baiklah, fine. Kita hanya** BER-SEN-TU-HAN B-I-B-I-R**," gumamnya pelan dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

Pertama kalinya, aku mengutuki diriku sendiri. Aku ceroboh sekali dengan melempar bukuku itu. Seharusnya, aku lihat dulu buku apa yang kupakai atau aku lari saja membiarkan dia pergi. Aku terbakar emosiku sendiri. Ya ampun, aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Masalah dengan dia harus selesai sekarang, apapun yang terjadi.

'_Sekarang, tenangkan dirimu, Hinata. Tarik nafasmu.. Keluarkan… Tarik nafas.. Keluarkan…..Bicara pelan-pelan Hinata. Sebagai bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga, kau harus tenang,' _

"Aku akan mengambilnya. Di mana rumahmu? Aku akan ke sana, mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi hakku dan kita selesai."

"Siapa bilang kau ke rumahku? Aku yang akan ke apartemenmu," jawabnya santai.

"APAAA? KAU GILA?! DASAR PENGUNTIT!" kemarahanku kambuh lagi.

"Aku bukan penguntit, sayang. Aku hanya diajarkan oleh orang tuaku membaca dan menghapal hal-hal kecil. Kau menulisnya di bukumu sendiri. Mari kubacakan," dia mendecah sedikit . Aku bisa mendengar suara kertas demi kertas dibukanya. "Buku ini milik Hyuuga Hinata, kuliah di Universitas Tokyo, alamat jalan Hidatoshi apartemen nomor 45 di lantai 5. Nomor telepon 854634. Jika buku ini hilang, tolong kembalikan kepadaku, titik dan tanda smiley. See? Aku hanya melakukan sesuai perintahmu kan? Mengembalikannya padamu? Kau bahkan memberikan alamatmu."

Badanku langsung lemas mengetahui memang aku menuliskan semua data pribadiku. Aku terbiasa untuk selalu memberikan itu disemua bukuku sampai agenda jadwal pelajaran. Tapi, ayolah, masa aku harus kehilangan benda berhargaku di tangan manusia seperti dia? Ini gila!

"Hahhh…," desahku sambil memegang kepalaku, "Terserahlah, aku sudah capek mengamuk. Kalau kau ingin datang ke tempatku, silahkan. Tapi berjanjilah, sehabis aku menerimanya kau harus pulang dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Mengerti?"

"Hahaha, terima kasih Hinata. Um, kalo soal itu….," jawabnya menggantung. Entah mengapa aku punya firasat buruk saat dia berpikir seperti ini, "Aku tidak bisa janji Hinata. Jadi, saat aku datang, pakai pakaian yang sangat cantik ya? Kita akan kencan."

"APAA? Tapi i-i-tu? Ta-tapi-?"

'_Sial, gagapku kambuh lagi'_

"Kau tidak ingin bukumu kembali?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya membuatku diam. Aku memang sangat ingin sekali benda itu. Aku bahkan rela menukar nyawaku deminya. Kami-sama, kenapa dia? Kalau memang aku harus kehilangan barangku, janganlah buku sketsa itu. Kau tahu kan benda itu sangat berharga?

"Iya."

Pria itu tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, aku akan datang jam dua siang. Siap-siap ya? Jaa!"

Tutt… tuttt… tutt..

Aku mendesah sekali lagi. Aku tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku menjatuhkan badanku di ranjang. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Besok kencan pertamaku dengan orang asing yang aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentangnya. Aku percaya, pasti dia hanya ingin mengerjaiku. Mana ada lelaki mau mengajakku pergi berduaan? Pacaran saja tidak pernah. Walaupun sudah berusaha untuk mempercantik diri dengan memanjangkan rambutku, tidak ada yang melihat diriku. Bagi mereka, aku hanyalah bayang-bayang yang tidak berguna. Keberadaanku selalu tertutup oleh perempuan lain. Pria manapun pasti tidak mau melihatku. Dan parahnya, aku pernah menyukai seseorang yang tidak peduli dengan 'bayangan'.

Mataku pedih mengingat rasa itu. Jatuh cinta dengan orang salah sangat menyakitkan. Aku mengambil bantal, menutupi wajahku karena aku tahu air mata akan segera turun. Aku tahu itu hanya bagian masa lalu yang harus dilupakan. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa. Setiap kali aku mencoba untuk mencintai seseorang, tetap saja perasaanku kembali terhadap dirinya. Malam sebelum tidur, aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya. Walaupun aku tidak tahu kabarnya bagaimana dan dia sudah jauh dari jangkauanku, aku selalu bisa merasakan kehadirannya.

Drrt…. Drrrt…

Tanganku bergerak meraih ponsel. Siapa yang mengirim sms hampir tengah malam begini? Ino? Tidak, dia pasti sudah tidur. Kiba? Kalau dia pasti telpon, tidak suka kirim sms. Tenten? Tambah tidak mungkin, dia kan sedang honeymoon dengan Neji nii-san. Tanpa menebak-nebak lagi, aku langsung membuka saja pesannya:

_**To : Hinata**_

_**From : 293741**_

_**Kau pasti sudah tidur ya? Jangan lupa kencan kita besok! Itu kalau ingin benda pribadimu kembali… Hehehe.. Aku yakin kau menyetujuinya dengan lapang dada. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, selamat malam. :)**_

_**PS: Oh ya, aku lupa. Besok saat kita berduaan, panggil aku Naruto-kun ya? Jika kau memanggilku begitu, aku berjanji akan memberitahukan semua tentang diriku.. ;) **_

Hari ini tidak ada kuliah di kampus sehingga aku bangun siang untuk mengumpulkan energi tubuh demi kencan paksa. Naruto namanya? Hm, lumayan pas-lah sama tampangnya. Ya, kuakui dia keren. Apalagi pada saat kami bertemu di kereta, dia memakai setelan jas dan tas kantor hitam. Dan- Dan-

_Oh tidak Hinata! Kau mulai memujinya!_

Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh terpengaruh olehnya. Misi hari ini hanya dapatkan buku sketsaku, menyelesaikan acara bersamanya dengan lancar (bacaan tambahan: serta berat hati), mengusirnya dari apartemenku dan selesai. Sangat simple .

Aku sempat berpikir, mungkin aku harus memberikan bad impression kepadanya. Kata orang, first impression dalam kencan sangatlah penting. Kesimpulannya, aku harus menjelekkan diriku sendiri agar tidak sering dihubungi. Hmm, tapi bagaimana ya?

A-ha! Aku dapat ide. Pertebal make up sampai menor, ah. Kasih eyeshadow hitam, perona merah, bedak putih, kuncir air mancur. Terus apalagi ya? Pakai baju daster? Jangan, nanti aku malah tambah jelek. (Blue: Tujuanmu kan gitu Hinata, aneh deh ._.) Um, pakai dress kusam? Itu dia! Aku harus bertindak cepat sebelum dia datang.

Setelah satu jam mempersiapkan tampilan 'cantik' untuknya, bel apartemenku berbunyi. Aku sempat melihat jam dan waktunya sangat tepat! Jam dua, tidak kurang atau lebih. Dia pria tepat waktu ternyata. Lumayan pintar membuatku terkesan, tapi tetap tidak mengubah penilaianku. Buru-buru aku membukakan pintu. Aku tidak sabar dengan reaksinya melihatku.

"Siang, Hinata! Kau sudah si-? Waaa?!" teriaknya kaget. Hahaha, rencanaku berhasil.

"Tentu saja aku siap Naruto-KUN. Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" tanyaku berpura-pura manis.

"Ah, itu… Hahhh," desahnya pasrah. Aku tertawa di dalam hati melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Dia pasti tidak ingin aku pergi bersamanya.

"Dimana bukuku?" tanyaku to-the-point.

Pria bernama Naruto itu melihatku tajam. Aku merasa jantungku berdetak cepat saat melihat mata birunya. Mata kami bertemu, dan aku tidak bisa berpaling. Seakan-akan ada magnet yang membuatku tidak bisa bergerak. Tatapannya melembut saat kami saling berpandang.

_Jangan terjerat! Sadar! _

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku berharap tidak terbawa suasana. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia tertawa kecil melihatku. Aku mendengar tawanya tidak seperti kemarin. Lebih terkesan.. manis?

"Kau ingin keluar dengan make up seperti itu? Aku tidak yakin kau orang yang suka berdandan seperti itu. Aku lebih suka wajah naturalmu," mendengar itu wajahku terasa panas.

"A… Aku.. Etto.. Se-Sebenar-nya, Aku Ma-Malu…," jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. Tanpa kusadari, kata itu meluncur dari mulutku . Mengapa aku bisa jujur dengannya? Padahal, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia tidak menodongku dengan pisau. Tidak memarahiku bahkan memaksaku untuk membalasnya. Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan gagapku keluar alami.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat dia sedang tersenyum manis. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung. Ini terlalu memalukan. Kemarin, aku memulai pertengkaran dengannya. Sekarang, aku tersipu seperti orang lemah. Aku bisa merasakan telapak tangannya menyentuh pelan rambutku. Dia memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil.

"Bersihkan semuanya. Ganti juga bajumu. Jangan jadi orang nekat lagi, okay?" Naruto duduk di sofa ruanganku, "Berhubung tidak ada meeting, aku bisa menunggumu."

Speechless… Mulutku bungkam. Aku melakukan perintahnya tanpa bertanya. Aku tidak berpikir panjang. Orang dijalanan akan memandangku sebagai wanita freak. Untung saja aku punya alat pembersih. Jujur, aku jadi tidak enak dengan Naruto. Seharusnya aku tidak berpikir negatif dulu.

Aku memilah semua bajuku. Aku harus menghemat waktu, tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu. Sesudah itu, aku keluar kamar, dia sedang melihat-lihat setiap titik ruang tempat tinggalku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia langsung membalikkan badannya, sadar akan kehadiranku. Dia memandangiku dari kepala sampai kaki. Cara dia memandangku, jantungku tambah berdetak cepat. Telapak tanganku basah karena aku mengenggamnya terlalu lama.

"Cantik. Ayo pergi!" ajak Naruto menarik tanganku keluar.

Aku hanya bisa menatap tangan besarnya memegang tanganku. Rasanya aneh, melihat ada jari besar membungkus jari kecilku. Apakah ini alasan mengapa orang berpacaran senang berpegangan tangan? Jika begitu…

_Aku merasa terlindungi…._

**TBC**

**Eaaaaa~**

**Gimana readers? Suka? Tidak? Panjang kagak? Apa kurang?**

**Buat yang udah ngasih review… Arigatou gozaimasuuuuu~ Blue seneng banget.. Benar-benar membangun saya… hikss hikss #sruuttt *nangis gaje***

**Blue balas reviewnya ya satu2 :D**

** : Iya dong! Maap kurang panjang.. Ini sudah lebih panjang drpd dlu.. Gimana? Pas ga?**

**RAHMA : Ini update :p.. Udah panjang nih… tapi udh cukup blom?**

**melia Namikaze : Hahahha.. udh ga penasaran lagi kan.. Tunggu lagi next chapter :D**

**Yukori Kazaqi**** : Sipppp.. Lanjut terus bos! (y)**

**Guest : Iyaa! HIDUP NARUHINA JUGAA! Perfect couple!**

**Oke sekian, itu saja… **

**Later yaaaa~~**


End file.
